


Going Up?

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Hold the elevator!” someone calls as the door slowly begins to close. Magnus reaches his hand out, stopping the doors from closing just as a tall, dark haired man steps through. He’s panting and a tiny bit sweaty but he’s also drop dead gorgeous.ORThe one where they get stuck in an elevator together and flirting ensues.





	Going Up?

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for amordelfriki who requested 'Locked in a room' and "Are you- are you flirting with me?" I hope you enjoy!! <3

“Hold the elevator!” someone calls as the door slowly begins to close. Magnus reaches his hand out, stopping the doors from closing just as a tall, dark haired man steps through. He’s panting and a tiny bit sweaty but he’s also drop dead gorgeous. 

Magnus bites his lip as he looks the man up and down. He’s wearing all black, the button up tight enough to show off his impressive shoulders. The guy’s hair is a mess but in the sexy, just rolled out of bed way. His hazel eyes look a little frantic, no doubt from him being in a hurry and almost missing the elevator. He leans across Magnus’ body in order to hit the four button and Magnus gets a smell of the guy’s cologne, yet another thing in the plus column. 

The guy looks above the door, watching as the number crawls up. This stupid death machine riding higher and higher. 

Suddenly, the elevator makes a groaning sound. It shakes for a moment before stopping all together. Oh no. This is not okay. Magnus takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opens them again, the elevator has not started up again, this is not a nightmare, it is in fact real and dread fills his belly. 

The man beside him lets out a long groan, frustration clear in his tone. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Magnus slides down the wall he’s against until he’s sitting on the floor. He slowly pulls his feet up so he can wrap his arms around his knees. “In a hurry?”

The guy looks down at him, his face pained. “I had a job interview today.”

Magnus nods, giving him a small smile in understanding. “What a coincidence. I also had an interview scheduled today.”

The man sighs, sitting down opposite Magnus. He bites the side of his thumb, looking down at the ground between them. 

“I’m sure they’ll understand you being late, darling. If you worry too much, you’ll get wrinkles and that would be such a shame as your face at the moment is rather beautiful.”

“Thank you? I think?” The guy tilts his head but slowly, his face softens. “I’m Alec.”

“Magnus,” Magnus says back, giving Alec a smile despite his insides sinking further. He hates this entire situation. He’s never told anyone his fear for being locked in small spaces and right now his skin feels like it’s beginning to crawl. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asks. 

“I’m fine, darling. Tell me about this job interview of yours.”

Alec hums before nodding. “I was interviewing for an office position. Essentially be a secretary or assistant for the boss of this place. Helping him with planning and phone calls and meetings and stuff like that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t really like people but when I’m doing a job like this I throw myself head first into it. I like being the behind the scenes guy while the boss handles all the face to face and attention.”

Magnus can see it. He toys with his necklace, spinning it around with his finger. He rolls his shoulders, trying to get them to untense slightly. 

“And what are you doing here? You seem far too put together and beautiful to be applying for a secretary job.”

“What does that mean?”

Alec shrugs. “You just seem so above a job like this. You look like you’re here for a photoshoot or something like that.”

Magnus stares at Alec for a moment before blurting out, “are you- are you flirting with me?”

Alec smiles shyly, his cheeks turning a beautiful pink color. “Yeah. More like I’m attempting to flirt with you. You’re ridiculously pretty, Magnus and I figured maybe I had a shot since we’re stuck here together.”

Magnus’ mouth opens and closes a few times without any sound coming out. He’s so far off his game! He rubs his finger and thumb together as he tries to collect his thoughts. Finally, he gives Alec one of his easy smiles. “Why thank you, I’m flattered. It seems you’ve caught me off guard, which might I add, is not easily done.”

Alec laughs, the sound coming easy and filling Magnus’ belly with warmth. “I’ll take that as the highest compliment.”

“And as such, I think you deserve a reward,” Magnus teases, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Put your number in there and I’ll take you to dinner this weekend.”

Alec puts his number into Magnus’ phone, handing it back with a giant smile on his face. Just then, the elevator sputters back into motion. They both stand up and exit on level four. 

“Right this way, Alexander,” Magnus says, gesturing towards his office.

“Oh,” Alec says, surprise written across his face. “You work here?”

“Indeed. I’m sorry to inform you, you won’t be getting the job you were originally applying for.”

“Oh,” Alec murmurs, his face falling.

“It’s against company policy to date your secretary,” Magnus tells him with a teasing smile as he sits down at his desk. Alec’s face slowly melts into understanding. “Fortunately for you, my partner is also looking for a secretary. How would you feel about working under Mr. Santiago?”

“That would be amazing. Thank you so much, Magnus.”

Magnus winks at him, leaning across his desk. “At work it’ll be Mr. Bane.”

Alec barely stifles a groan and Magnus sits back in his chair. He is so looking forward to their upcoming dinner.


End file.
